Hosted or cloud-based storage refers to off-site or remote data storage that is typically provided by a third party. The third party may implement the hosted storage in a data center, and may provide access to the hosted storage over a network, such as the Internet.
Domain names, which are generally easy-to-remember names that are associated with one or more IP addresses, may be used in a variety of networking contexts, including the hosted storage context. A domain name is made up of one or more labels separated by dots, where the rightmost label defines the top-level domain (TLD), and each label to the left of another label is considered a subdomain of the domain to the right. Using sports.example.com as an example of a domain name, com is the top-level domain, example.com is a subdomain of the com domain and may be referred to as a second-level domain, and sports.example.com is a subdomain of the example.com domain and may be referred to as a third-level domain.
Second-level domains such as example.com may often represent important branding assets for organizations that wish to maintain a presence on the Internet. Third-level domains, such as sports.example.com or news.example.com may represent various products or Internet properties associated with the domain, and may similarly represent important branding assets of an organization.